Teen Titans: 9 Months of Drama
by Dawson12
Summary: The Teen Titans face their worst enemy yet. PREGNANCY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Teen Titans: 9 Months of Drama**_

_**Chapter 1: I Love You**_

Starfire walked through the empty hall alone. She was quiet. Thinking to herself. She going to someone's room. A certain boy's room. She walked up to the door, knocked, and waited. The door opened to Beast Boy. Starfire said nothing and walked in smiling. "Hi," she said. "How's it going?" he asked. "Good," she relpied shyly. There was an awkward silence for a second or two. Then Beast Boy grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and started kissing her. She seemed to like it. She pushed him onto the bed.

In the mission room stood Robin by himself looking at the main screen. He was scrolling through their past enemies. Control Freak, Kitten, Fang, The Puppet King, and more. He was about to close the files when Raven walked in. "I see you are worried," she said quietly. "What? I'm not worried," he said in return. "You're looking through our enemies files. You are worried about something. Most likely them," she said. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said and turned back to the screen. Just then the alarm rang. Robin and Raven waited for the misson while Cyborg ran through the hall and into the mission room. Starfire was still putting on her boots and Beast Boy was still getting dressed.

When they were all at the screen, the mission showed. _Titans, there has been sightings of people loosing there souls. They are soon dissappearing. The Puppet King is the main suspect. Catch him and make sure he never takes another soul. _"I thought we put him in jail already," said Beast Boy. "He can break out beast Boy," said Robin. "Yeah, he can take souls man," added Cyborg. "Titans Go!" shouted Robin as he went out the door into the city. Raven flew behind. Cyborg ran ahead. Starfire flew out. Beast Boy just stood there frozen as a statue. Starfire came back and looked. "Beast Boy, we must catch up with our friends." He did nothing. "Beast Boy!" He stood. "Come on!" He finally fell to the ground. Right behind him stood The Puppet King. "Hahaha! I got ya!" he took and grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulders. Then he began to shrink. Soon he was as small as a puppet. He was a puppet. Starfire tried to fly but The Puppet King commanded Beast Boy to get her. He threw him and he landed on Starfire's back. She flew over the city as Beast Boy attacked her.

He bit her and pinched her. He punched her and kicked her. Finally he wrapped his legs and arms around her neck. He began to choke her. She flew lower and lower. Fianlly she crashed into the bakery. Beast Boy began to laugh. She wasn't dead but sehe did pass out. Soon The Puppet King came trotting through the door. "Hey pretty lady! Wanna play a game? Of course you do!" he yelled. Just then, Robin came bursting through the window. Glass shattered everywhere. Starfire was stilled out conscious. Raven came after Robin, as well as Cyborg. "We were wondering where you two went, but now we know," siad Robin. Raven used her mind and picked up The Puppet King. He yelled and screamed. She slammed him into a metal box that Cyborg had. He locked it. Then, Beast Boy grew back to his normal size. He had his soul back. Starfire woke up. Cyborg carrie dher back to the tower and the rest of the titans went with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teen Titans: 9 Months of Drama**_

_**Chapter 2: Truth Be Told**_

Starfire lied on the couch. She spoke none. The room was empty. She was lonely. She was just attacked by her secret boyfriend who was controled by the The Puppet King. She took a deep breath and turned the TV on. The news showed a robbery at the candy shop. The robber only wanted the candy. He was no other then...Control Freak. The fat man was arrested but then killed the police and stole the cop car he was in. He was still out there robbing people and places.

Starfire turned off the TV. "Is there anything else worse in this city?" she wondered. Her stomach began to hurt. She sat up and reached for her glass of water. She took a drink. Her stomach was hurting worse. She stood up and walked two feet. She held her stomach and fell to the ground. Cyborg walked in and saw her. he ran up to her and tried the shake her awake. He picked her up and ran out the door to the hospital.

In the hospital, the doctor and nurses hooked Starfire up to machines, took blood, and did other tests. Cyborg was the only one at the hospital. After about two hours, the nurse came out of the room and asked Cyborg to come in the room. He followed her in the room Starfire was in. "Sir, your friend isn't in any danger. She's actually fine. She passed out from not eating all day. She didn't feel like eating because-" the nurse said. "Because what?" asked Cyborg. "Do you want to tell him?" asked the nurse to Starfire. "Cyborg, you have to promise not to tell anyone," said Starfire. "What is it?" he asked. "Cyborg, promise me," she replied. "Okay, I promise. Now tell me what it is," he said. "Cyborg...i'm pregnant," she said. Cyborg, teary eyed, hugged Starfire.

Later at home, Starfire sat in her room quietly. She was wondering what everyone would think if they knew she was pregnant. She leaned over the bed and reached for the phone. She called up her older sister, Blackfire. The phone rang and rang. No one answered. She left a message. "Hey sis, I need to tell you something really important. Call me back." She hung up the phone and walked out of the room.

Beast Boy heard a knocking at his door. He got out of bed and opened it to Starfire. "May I come in friend?" she asked. Beast Boy moved out of the doorway to let her in. She sat on the bed. "What is it that's so important to wake me up from my evening nap?" he asked. "Beasty, remember the other day," she said. "Which day?" he asked. "You know, the day we did...you know," she added. "Not enough detail," he said. "Remember when we did it," she said. "Oh yeah," he laughed. "I remember that. What about it?" "Well, you never used protection," she said. "No, what's the big deal?" he asked. "Beast Boy, you're a daddy," she said. "Okay, nice joke Star. Now get out of here," he replied. "I'm not joking. I'm pregnant," she said. Beast Boy just sat there frozen as a stick.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Teen Titans: 9 Months of Drama**_

_**Chapter 3: Goodbye Titans**_

Starfire sat on the couch while Beast Boy paced back and forth. "How could you get pregnant?" he asked. "Well, you didn't use protection," she answered. "That doesn't matter. You're an alien. I'm a shape shifter. You shouldn't have got pregnant," he said. "If my baby is ugly, I'm blaming you," she said. Just then, Robin walked in. "What are you guys doing? We need to go and catch Control Freak," Robin said. "Robin I have to tell you something," Beast Boy said. "No he doesn't," Starfire snapped. "Yes I do," he repeated. "Robin, get everyone in here," she said.

Once everyone was in the room, Starfire stood up. "I want to tell you all something," she said. "I have been on this planet for a while now. I have been very lonely. Well, I'm not now. Me and Beast Boy are dating." "Is that really the big news?" asked Raven. "That's not all," said Beast Boy. "Me and Beast Boy went all the way. I'm..." said Starfire. "You're what?" asked Robin. "I'm pregnant!" Starfire announced. The room was quiet. Then someone finally spoke. "Well...lets's go catch Control Freak," said Cyborg. Everyone wentout the door except for Raven and Starfire. "If you don't want it, I can always get rid of it for you," Raven said. "You mean abortion!" screamed Starfire. "You better not come near my baby when its born. I will have you arrested." Starfire flew out of the tower.

The Titans all met at City Hall. They were looking for Control Freak. He was robbing everyone, everyplace, and everything. He was bound to rob the mayor. There was nowhere else. They all hid out in bushes for hours. Starfire couldn't stop moving. The thought of the baby was bothering her. Soon, Raven got agitated. "I'm sick of it. This worm over here won' stop moving. That's most likely the reason he hasn't shown," she said. Starfire stood up. "Sorry for being pregnant." "I'm done," Raven said as she stormed off. "What do you mean...done?" asked Cyborg. Raven said nothing but instead flew away.

Hours went on. Control Freak never showed. The Titans finally gave up. They started home. As soon as they opened the door to the tower, Beast Boy ran straight to Raven's room. He opened the door and saw an empty room. It was just black walls with nothing. In the back of the room was a white square. Beast Boy walked over to it and picked it up. it was a note from Raven. It read..._I have left the Titans. I want no more to do with it. I can't stand Starfire anymore. Beast Boy is annoying. Cyborg is loud in his room. And Robin is so bossy. I have moved on to an apartment in a differnet city. Please forget about me. I was never important anyway. Do not love, Raven. _Beast Boy ran to the living room where everyone else was still in shock. Beast Boy read the note to them.

"Well, if I'm so bossy, mabybe Cyborg should lead you guys," said Robin as he went to his room. "No, I'm too noisy to do it," Cyborg said as he went to his room. "Friends, do not leave," said Starfire. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Beast Boy sat down beside her and hugged her. The next morning, Starfire woke up to Beast Boy packing. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm leaving," he answered. "Why? Where's Robin and Cyborg?" she asked. "They left. I'm leaving because there is no more Titans. There is no since of staying," he replied. "Beasty, don't leave me," she said. "I'm sorry Starfire, I have to," he said. "What about the baby?" she asked. "What about it? It's your problem, not mine," he said. Beast Boy walked away as Starfire was left alone. She began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Teen Titans: 9 Months of Drama**_

_**Chapter 4: There's My Baby**_

Starfire sat on her bed. She was alone. No one was in the tower but her. She tryed calling her sister who just got out of prison, but she didn't answer. She walked through the halls...alone. She passed by her friendds' old rooms. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin. They had moved on though, she was alone. She decided to watch some TV to get things off her mind. She flipped through the channels. She saw a horror movie, a chick flick, and the news. Nothing caught her eye. Just as she was about to turn the TV off, she heard knocking at the door.

Starfire walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she called. "It's me. The boy who can control your soul," the voice said back. "Oh, Jericho!" she squealed. Starfire swung open the door and met Jericho with a huge hug. "Okay, okay. So what's this Ihear about you being pregnant?" he asked. Starfire stopped hugging Jericho and invited him in. They sat on the couch and talked. "Me and Beast Boy fell in love. But he and the rest of the gang left and split up. I'm alone with nobody," she told him. "No you're not. You have me," he said giving her a hug. "Thanks Jericho," she said. "Say, how many months are you?" he asked. "Just one," she answered. "You need to go to the doctor," he said. "Why?" "Well, when you're pregnant, you have to get check ups very month for 3 months. Then every two months for the next three weeks. Then you're free for the next two months. Then you need a last check up on the ninth month before you give birth." "Oh," she said. "Then let's go." The two left for the doctor's office.

The hospital was big. And I mean big. It may have been a little bit smaller than the Empire State Building. Jericho and Starfire walked through the lobby to the elevator. The pregnancy wing was on the fourth floor. The elevator mad eJericho sick. It always did. They walked into the waiting room with tons of people in it. There was women all over the place. Sitting in chairs, standing up, even sitting in the floor. Starfire walked over to the desk. She signed her name and turned to find a seat. She looked around to find not a seat. Then a hand was put on her shoulder. It was the desk nurse. She had green eyes. Kinda like Jericho's. Considering he just dissappeared from her side and the woman just winked at her, Starfire knew it was Jericho pulling strings for her. jericho led her into the door where the rooms were. "Why did you do that?" Starfire asked. "Just to make time fly," Jericho answered. He walked into a custodian's closet as the desk nurse, then came out as Jericho. "That's better," he said.

Jericho led Starfire to an empty room. A few minutes later, a woman came in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jephens. I'm gonna be your doctor through your pregnancy," the woman said. "Okay, how does this check up work?" Starfire asked. "It's simple. You will lie down andI will use this monitor and roller to look inside your stomach. We should see the baby," Jephens explained. "Sir, if you wanna leave," Jephens said. "No, he can stay," Starfire said. "Oh, is he the father?" Jephens asked. "No, the daddy left," Starfire said. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

A few minutes went by and Starfire was lied down on the bed and had jelly rubbed on her stomach. the doctor then took a roller and started rubbing it on her stomach. The screen showed a kind of blurry image. "Sweetie, you're not having one child," the doctor said. "She's not pregnant?" Jericho asked. "No, she's pregnant, but she's not having one child." "What are you saying?" asked Starfire. "You're having twins!" yelled Jephens. Starfire sat frozen. She never though...TWINS! What were they going to be? Boy and boy? Girl and girl? Boy and girl? Girl and boy? Her head was full of thoughts. She looked at Jericho who looked back with the same face as her. They both skrieked, "TWINS!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Teen Titans: 9 Months of Drama**_

_**Chapter 5: Old Friends Anew**_

Starfire still couldn't get over her pregnancy. She was having twins. Out of all the people on earth, it had to be her to have twins. How was she going to care for them? She had no one...except for Jericho. He couldn't get a job though. Cyborg would knock what to do. Too bad they weren't friends aymore. The evening was drawing nearer. So, Starfire decided to go for a walk in the park.

At the park, Starfire saw butterflies, bees, and RAVEN! Starfire couldn't believe it. Raven at a park. There was no way that was her. But it was. A kid was bothering her, so she used her mind to put him into a garbage can. Typical Raven. Starfire decided she would go say hi to her. "Hi, friend," she said nicely. "Get away from me you freak," Raven snapped. "Friend, can't we talk?" she asked. "Sorry, I don't talk to strangers. Especially ones who get knocked up." Starfire had it. She flew up. her eyes turned completely green. her hands began to glow pink. Ravne turned around to a a laser ball hitting her. Raven went down hard. She stood back up and flung a bench at her. Starfire ducked and it hit a passing car. "Do us all a favor, and drop dead!" Raven shouted. Srtarfire flew back down. She walked calmly over to Raven and put her hands around her neck. She began to squeeze hard. "Don't you ever insult me again." She squeezed tighter. "Cause if you do, I will see that you will die." Starfire pushed Raven to the ground. Gasping for air, she ran away.

Back at the tower, Starfire got a phone call. it was Jericho. He wanted to hang out. Starfire agreed to a horror fest at the tower. When Jericho was greeted at the door, he had a friend. It was Terra. "Come on in," Starfire said. "Remember me?" Terra asked. "yeah, how could I forget the person who betrayed me and took side to evil?" Starfire replied. Their was a brief silence, then they all bustled over to the couch. Their first choice was _Don't Turn Around_. It actually wasn't that scary. Their second choice was _Judgement Day: A 2012 Story_. It wasn't one slight a bit of scary. Starfire couldn't really concintrate because she was thinking about Terra. She never did like her. She couldn't fiure out why.

Time passed and Terra and Jericho went home. Starfire was alone...again. Her next appointment at the cotor's was tomorrow. was Jericho going to go? Was terra tagging along? The answer to both of these questions is yes. The next day, Jericho was ready in the tower's living room. Which was pretty much Starfire's place..so why not call it her place. Of course, Terra was with Jericho. Starfire had pretty much the worst day ever. Maybe it would get better. Or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Teen Titans: 9 Months of Drama**_

_**Chapter 6: Get Lost, White Trash**_

Starfire was having a good pregnancy. Her baby was healthy. There was something bothering her, though. No, I mean someone was bothering her. Guess who? That's right, Terra. Starfire didn't like her at all. She admitted, she may have been a bit jealous of Terra stealing Jericho from her. Se was suppose to love Beast Boy. He walked out on her, though. Maybe it was good to have someone new in her life. At least Jericho would help with taking care of the baby. She had to do something with Terra, first.

On the other side of town, Terra had another idea of this. She hated Starfire. She always had. She didn't know why, but she did. She would do anything to get rid of Starfire. Hiding her, sending her to Mexico, or even killing her if it came down to it. She didn't really love Jericho. She actually had no feelings for him. She just knew it would make Starfire jealous. Terra had a plan. So did Starfire. She was goign to trick Terra into goign on a train to Canada. Terra was going to trick Starfire into her grave. Neither of them knew each other's plan.

Star thought she would have a good day. She would go to the park, go shopping for baby clothes, and go to her last doctor visit for a month. Nothing was going to ruin her day. Not even Terra. Starfire was still thinking of a day to trick her. She stopped thinking when terra showed up on her doorstep...alone. Star was almost ready when she heard a knocking at the door. She opened it up to Terra. "Hi," Terra said. "What do you want?" Star asked. "Oh, Jericho isn't here. he wasn't at home. So, here's the deal. Let's hang out so I can make Jericho like me." "No." "No? Why not?" "He already likes you." "What? N-n-no he d-d-doesn-n-n't." "You're stuttering. You're lying." "Look, let's just hang out." "Tell you what, you come with me to the park, shopping for the baby, and to my doctor's appointment, I will tell jericho that you like him and for him to ask you out. Okay?" "Sounds good." Starfire grabbed her jacket and they were off.

Terra didn't really want to go to the park, shopping, or go to the doctor's. But she had to in order to get rid of Starfire. They walked through the park gates. Starfire took a seat on a bench. Terra walked over to a hotdog vender. Star wondered what Terra was up to. It couldn't have honestly been because of Jericho. Star was about to leave Terra alone when she noticed that Terra was talking to Raven. Jericho was with her. Starfire was furious. She stormed over to them. "What do you think you're doing, Jericho?" she screamed. "Starfire, calm down," Terra said. "Oh, you shut your mouth you tramp!" "Starfire!" Jericho snapped. Starfire's eyes became pure green. She flew up. Her hands turend bright pink. She raised them and threw pink balls of fire at the three on the ground. Jericho ducked. Raven protected her self with her mind. terra, however, was hit. Jericho ran over to her. "She's dead!" he yelped. Starfire flew down. raven ran out of the park. "Why! You freak! Why?" screamed Jericho. Starfire didn't say anything, but instead flew to the doctor's office.

Starfire sat in the waiting room crying. Luckily, she was the only one there. The nurse called her in and took her to a room. the doctor soon walked in. "Hi, how are you today?" Jephens asked. "Not very good," Starfire said. "What's wrong? is it the baby?" "No, it's my friends." "What happened?" "You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." "I promise." By this time, the doctor was already looking at the baby through the monitor. "I accidently killed a girl. A fellow Titan. Jericho hates me now." "Sweetie, I actually killed a girl when I was in high school." "Really?" "Yeah, I didn't get caught. She kept bothering me. One day i was waking home by the creek side. She starting throwing rock at me. So, i used the switch blade my brother gave me and stabbed her in the stomach. Then I beat her in the head with a stone. I put her in the river and ran. They never found her." "Wow, what do you think I should do?" "Well, the girl you killed must have deserved it." "yeah, Terra did." "Wait, Terra the Titan?" "Yeah." "She was pregnant too." "What?" "Yeah, the dad was Robin. the head of the Titans." "That butt hole. He had sex with her! he's so dead." "Sweetie, that's your problem. Not mine."


End file.
